The design of closures that function over a range of force capacities, and which offer an easy, silent and smooth release, is desirable for many reasons. Hook and loop fasteners are widely used as closures with other designs, such as metal or plastic snap buttons, buttons used with openings, zippers and straps that attach to one another via interlocking, also being widely used.
Hook and loop fasteners (e.g., Velcro™) are widely used in many closure applications such as apparel, houseware, shoes, and toys, among others. Hook and loop fasteners typically have two components: Two lineal fabric strips that are attached to the opposing surfaces to be fastened. The first component features tiny hooks; and the second features even smaller loops. When the two components are pressed together, the hooks catch in the loops and the two pieces fasten or bind temporarily. Separation is caused by pulling or peeling the two surfaces apart, accompanied by a distinctive “ripping” sound.
Zipper-based devices are also commonly seen closure systems. A zipper-based closure system was described in US Patent Pub. No. 20090106951A1, which can be employed on apparel.
While all of the above options are effective as closures for some applications, they all suffer significant disadvantages. For example, hook and loop fasteners are known for being strong, but they are also noisy during peeling. They also present some aesthetic downfalls, including their bulky design, abrasiveness and their tendency to attach accidentally to other surfaces, such as clothes. Other means of closure, such as buttons and zippers, also present limitations, as they are often bulky, noisy and prone to failure.